


paralyzed

by theriveroflight



Series: ML Fanfic Discord Character Appreciation Month [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: I don’t wanna wakeIt’s more than I can takeTrying to escapeBut there’s no way outThere’s no one left to blameNothing left to say…
Relationships: Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Series: ML Fanfic Discord Character Appreciation Month [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631389
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: February 2020 - Character Appreciation





	paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> Summary from "Paralyzed" by Yours Truly.
> 
> Feb 11 - Nooroo

It is easy to take advantage of a Miraculous and use it for evil. The most  _ obvious  _ are the Bee and Black Cat in the Zodiac box, but any can really be used for malevolent purposes.

And really, it's not surprising at all.

* * *

Gabriel and Emilie were always exploitive, to an extent. Selfish with the use of the Miraculous, selfish with how they used their power.

Emilie paid the price for it, Dusuu's corruption killing her. Her death killed any good left in Gabriel.

Dusuu was hidden away, his friend lost to the Miraculous's corruption. And Nooroo was left alone to face Gabriel.

* * *

Nooroo is no stranger to evil and corruption. He's been exploited for his timidness, he's seen other kwamis get used (even Plagg), and has been in Dusuu's place. It's horrific, and corruption does not feel good.

He's too timid to say anything.

* * *

Gabriel uses him more than he should, exhausts him constantly. He is fed well, but that doesn't forgive.

After all, kwamis remember. Even everything that goes on in the suits.

* * *

Each akuma seems to take something from him, saps a bit of his mental resistance to the idea of Hawk Moth and his sins.

* * *

It has been a year since Emilie's disappearance, and now only the most glaring of atrocities draw his mental attention. He rarely protests anymore, rarely says  _ anything _ about it at all. He doesn't care anymore.

It's too dangerous to care now.

* * *

(It will take a lot for Nooroo to feel safe, to recover, after Hawk Moth's defeat.)

(The other kwamis are there. But they're also wary of his new apathetic attitude. Nooroo was never particularly outspoken - and he never really recovers.)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me elsewhere:
> 
> beunforgotten -- writing Tumblr  
> alto-tenure -- main Tumblr  
> riverofliight -- Twitter
> 
> [ Join the ML Fanfiction Discord!](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)


End file.
